


Magic Trick

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Really bad magic tricks, frozen references in 2018?, pining!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: In which Shane Madej is hopelessly in love with Ryan Bergara, but instead of properly talking to him, he decides to show Ryan a magic trick."Shane wished Sara hadn't used the word 'magic trick' to refer to his penis."





	Magic Trick

Shane Madej sometimes wished for two heads. Then he would have two pairs of eyes: one of which would be fixed on the clock, as they were now, and the other would be on the board, actually concentrating on what was happening in class. But the former task was definitely more important, he had decided.

 _’Don’t be nervous. Don’t be nervous. Don’t be nervous,”_ he repeated over and over in his head. 

One minute to go.

Shane hated the way his heart beat quicker and quicker with every passing second. After all, he did not waste three hours in front of the mirror last night to have _sweaty palms._

The bell rang. 

And just as anticipated, he saw Ryan Bergara scooping all the books from his desk into his bag pack, and heading for the door (more like making a break for it, if Shane was honest.)

But Shane was quicker. 

He slid in front of Ryan, who stopped immediately.

“Woah, dude, I almost crashed into you—” 

“Shame that you didn’t,” Shane announced, before he could stop himself.

There was a silence, filled by the commotion of other kids rushing past them. 

“Haha, uh, right –well, I gotta—uh—” Ryan motioned to a vague direction, beginning to side-step away from Shane.

“Yeah, sure, of course –” Shane said, swallowing, trying to smile as if he just hadn’t fucked everything up.

Ryan smiled back, and Shane knew it wasn’t genuine. It was a _pity_ smile, because Ryan Bergara was just that nice. He was just so _unfair._

*

“Dude, this is _never_ gonna work out if you keep melting every time you go anywhere near Ryan Bergara,” Sara whispered, annoyed.

“It’s not my fault! He’s the sun, and I’m just poor old Olaf,” Shane whispered, dejectedly.

“Olaf was the shittiest character in Frozen,” Sara whispered, “You're at least an Elsa, dude.”

“You take that back.”

“Listen, Shane, you need to stop doing this to yourself. You just need to talk to him. Ryan’s a nice guy, even if he doesn’t like you back, at least he’ll be friends with you, and that’s still something.”

“It’s … not that easy.”

“Oh for the love of god, it _is_. You’ve been overthinking it from day one. Just, think of something interesting to say, and bring it up in front of Ryan, and he’ll join in, and you’ll get to have a proper conversation with him!”

“It’s not that easy!” Shane said, annoyed, “How am I supposed to know what he finds interesting?”

“Don’t play, Shane Madej, you _know_ what he finds interesting.”

“ _Ghosts?_ ” Shane scoffed, rolling his eyes, “you _know_ I’m gonna end up making fun of him if we talk about _ghosts._ And you specifically told me not to make fun of him!”

“There are other things, Shane. You keep making up excuses—”

“No! I don’t!” Shane said angrily, “What do you even want me do to? I tried watching sports, and that didn’t work. I can’t talk to him about his demons or ghouls or aliens, and I can’t bring up his brother or his friends or his obsession with popcorn without him thinking I’m obsessed with _him!_ ”

“Maybe start with the weather or something?”

“You _know_ that’s the shittiest, most cliché conversation starter. He’ll see right through me!” Shane rambled on, forgetting all precaution, “I’d rather show Ryan my _dick_ than ask about the fucking _weather._ ”

“Show me what?” A voice chirped up behind Shane, and Shane finally noticed Sara motioning for him to shut up.

And there he was, the actual devil, looking as clueless as ever, as if this wasn’t _all his fault._

How _unfair._

“R-Ryan! What brings you here?” Shane choked out. He wanted to die.

“I, uh, eat here. With everyone else,” Ryan said, smiling politely.

Sara had definitely tried to smother her laughter, but now it came out in odd snorts.

“Right. Me too.” Shane felt himself getting stupider by the minute.

“Okay… um, so what did you wanna show me?” Ryan asked again, looking over at Sara, who had suddenly become extremely invested in her dry cafeteria sandwich.

“Uh. My… magic trick?” Shane felt hopeless. Sara was definitely losing it now, and he wished Ryan would just ignore him, like he always did.

“Woah, you know magic tricks?” Ryan asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Yeah, he does,” Sara piped up, grinning.

“That’s so cool,” Ryan said, and Shane felt like he was on fire, “I wanna see it!”

“Yeah, show it to him, Shane,” Sara said, smiling coyly, and Shane had a feeling she did _not_ mean ‘magic tricks’.

“I—I will—” Shane said, thinking quickly, “But… uh… tomorrow? At break?”

Shane knew he had blown it. There was _no way_ Ryan would agree to meeting him instead of having lunch with his friends for no reason at all except to see a _magic trick_ —

Ryan grinned at him.

“Then I’ll be looking forward to it.”

*

“You look like someone died or something,” Sara said, grinning.

“If I fuck this up or do anything weird this time around, that’ll be it,” Shane said, nervously pulling on the sleeves of his sweater, “he won’t talk to me again.”

“Trust me when I say that you’re exaggerating. It’s going to be fine, alright? I can feel it.”

“I feel like I’m going to puke.”

“Drama queen,” Sara said, shaking her head.

They were almost at the roof, which is where Ryan suggested they should meet up, and Sara kept saying how _‘anime’_ this was. She stopped half way up the stairs, and patted Shane on the back.

“Go show him your… _magic trick_ ,” she said, grinning.

“I wish you’d stop saying it that way,” Shane said, but grinned back. 

Ryan was already there, and smiled at Shane when he entered. Shane wished his body wouldn’t stiffen up so easily.

“Ah, so yeah, the magic trick,” Shane began awkwardly, “Sorry to keep you waiting—”

“Yeah, I was up all night thinking about it,” Ryan joked, but Shane wished Sara hadn’t used the term magic trick to refer to Shane’s penis, because that was all he could think about right then.

Shane turned red.

“R-Right. Well, uh,” He said nervously, trying to focus, pulling on his sleeve, “My h-hands are empty! As you can see.”

He walked up very close to Ryan: they were only a few inches apart. “Don’t… take your eyes off of me,” Shane managed to say, stretching out his arm behind Ryan’s ear.

“Uh…” 

Shane swore he saw Ryan blush. But his eyes were focused on Shane, and that made Shane feel like Olaf again.

Seconds turned into minutes, as they stood there together, inches apart. Ryan heard Shane struggle with his sleeve for a solid minute and a half before finally showing Ryan a small candy bar.

“W-Would you look at that! T-That was… behind your ear… so uh, you can have it... I guess,” Shane finished lamely, his face burning.

Ryan stared at him, before grinning widely.

“That. Was. Amazing. Oh my god.”

A wave of relief rushed through Shane, and he grinned back.

“Thanks, it fell down my sleeve.”

And Ryan bent over, wheezing with laughter, and Shane realized how in love with Ryan he really was. And he knew, whatever happened next, it would be fine.  
They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ok OK ok so i've been going through major writer's block and the only way i know how to cure it is by writing something. so i wrote this. rip.
> 
> say hello on tumblr: northeasting


End file.
